Endeavor
by SeekHim
Summary: Captain James T Kirk prepares for his new command, the USS Endeavor. Part 14 of my AU 'New Start' verse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer  
I'm not making a cent from this story.  
Kirk, Pike, McCoy, Thelin, Arex, M'Ress, all belong to Star Trek.  
The name USS Saratoga is from Neferit's story, but everything about the ship's class/design I made up!  
The _USS Endeavor_ is mine.

Acknowledgment  
Those of you who have read Neferit's works may have come across her 'This is the End' trilogy, in which Kirk  
leaves the _Enterprise_ and accepts command of another ship, the _USS Saratoga_. This story takes place in that  
verse. I've written all my stories with Neferit's kind permission.

Notes  
Other stories in this universe are, in chronological order:  
Dreams to Nightmares  
Prologue  
Chastise  
A New Start  
A New Season  
Amythest Skies  
Parallels  
Unforgiven  
Final Flight

Request  
If you fave or follow please leave feedback! I live for it!  
GOD bless  
John 3:16

* * *

 _6/27/2265_  
 _Earth Spacedock_

The shuttle silently flew toward the massive ship docked in the distance.

"She's beautiful," Commander Joyce Filars said quietly.

"That she is," Admiral Pike responded. "She's the newest pride of Starfleet."

Filars was silent for a few moments as the massive ship drew nearer. "I served onboard a _Delphis_ class ship  
for fourteen years," she said at length. "And the Number One rule that she taught me was never to judge anything  
by its size. Never make the mistake of thinking that bigger means better or that smaller means less."

She sighed. "But that rule also works both ways: never make the mistake of thinking that smaller means better  
or that larger means less."

She paused again. "The _USS Saratoga_ was a little beauty that showed the galaxy what she could do. Now this  
giant beauty, the _USS Endeavor_ , will show the galaxy what she can do."

"If she's following in the _Saratoga's_ footsteps I'd say that she has some very big shoes to fill," Pike said quietly.

"Yes, Admiral, she does."


	2. Chapter 2

_Endeavor Ready Room_

Kirk gazed thoughtfully out the window. After the destruction of the _Saratoga_ and the return of her crew to earth,  
all of them had been granted extended leave while they awaited reassignment.

He however, in typical Kirk fashion, had quickly gotten busy again. Visiting former crewmembers, endless meetings  
with Starfleet and- ever since the reception where he had been officially appointed Captain of the soon to be launched  
 _Endeavor-_ observations of the final stages of construction and preparation of his new ship. Not to mention preparations  
for her upcoming Five Year mission.

It had only been a few days since he had set eyes on his new ship in person for the first time. And it was _his_ ship,  
even though she wasn't scheduled to launch for over two months. Only a week after his return, Starfleet Command  
had hosted a huge gala where Admiral Jones had proclaimed him the new Captain of the Federation's newest and  
grandest ship, the _USS Endeavor_.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _6/20/2265_  
 _Starfleet Headquarters_  
 _Reception Hall_

 _Admiral Jones was in rare form. "Ladies and Gentlemen, when the Constitution class was first designed Starfleet_  
 _intended it to be the crowing achievement of Starfleet design that would carry the Fleet into the future. The dozen that  
have been built so far from the USS Constitution to the USS Excel have done just that. Even now more Constitution  
ships are being designed and we anticipate that every single member of their class will continue to serve as the staples  
of Starfleet and the backbone of defense, diplomacy and exploration._

 _"However an organization can have more than one staple. And we have developed a new class that will compliment_  
 _and many believe will surpass the Constitution class. It is the prototype of this class that I wish to present to you now."_

 _Jones lifted his arm and pointed toward the middle of the room. A few seconds later, a hologram activated and revealed_  
 _the image of a vast silver ship._

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the USS Endeavor, the first of her class."_

 _As the room filled with applause at the sight of the vast impressive looking ship, Jones walked continued.  
"However, a ship is only as good as its Captain and it can't be great without a great Captain to command it."  
He smiled. "I am pleased to announce that we have found such a Captain. A man who had proven himself time  
and again, beginning with Nero. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you James Tiberius Kirk, former Captain of the  
USS Enterprise, former Captain of the USS Saratoga and now Captain of the USS Endeavor."_

 _End Flashback*_

* * *

 _Ready Room_

Kirk recalled how during the announcement he hadn't been able to help feeling a little bitter toward the Admiral.

 _You wanted my off the Saratoga for years. Hell, you never wanted me to be on her in the first place.  
Guess you finally got what you wanted._

But he had forced the feelings down and forced himself to focus. Forced himself to recall conversations with  
Jones and Pike.

 _"Kirk, the Saratoga is almost twenty-five years old. Starfleet feels that her day is over and that your talents  
are best served elsewhere."_

 _"She's getting old, Jim. She was getting old when she was hit with Quantum Filaments two years ago.  
Yes, she recovered, but it took a heavy toll on her. I've spoken to Commander Filars and even she admits  
that every year since the accident the Saratoga has needed more and more work to stay in good condition._

 _"But putting the condition of the Saratoga aside for the moment, the simple fact is that she's a science vessel,  
not an explorer. I know that you've been keeping close tabs on the Five Year Program and you and I both know  
that you want to be out there too. You won't be able to do that with the Saratoga, but you can with the Endeavor."_

He gave a deep sigh. Both Jones and Pike were right. He _did_ belong in deep space. Deep down he had always  
known. And he had longed to go on a Five Year Mission. Not of the edges of the Federation territory, but deep  
into the furthest reaches of unknown space. And as much as he'd loved the heroic _Saratoga_ , she wouldn't  
have been able to take him there.

And the fact that the _Endeavor_ was a magnificent ship that had captured his notice from the moment Pike had  
first shown him a hologram of her, hadn't hurt at all.

Over the years he'd become adept at detecting the personalities of ships. The _Enterprise_ had been filled  
with power and confidence, not to mention a lot of flash and ostentation. _Look at me!_ she had silently shouted.  
 _Ain't I great!?_

The _Saratoga_ had been tiny but had exuded confidence and feistiness. _I may be small,_ she had calmly proclaimed _,  
but I know my worth and I can hold my own_.

And the _Endeavor._ The _Endeavor_ bespoke power and confidence too, as well as hope and determination.  
 _I am the Endeavor_ , she seemed to say. _And I shall always do my best._ And although she hadn't even launched  
yet Kirk had sensed a …maturity about her.

 _She's a good ship,_ he had known right away. _And I like her._

He glanced back at the desk and ruefully noted the many PADDS. During the five years that he had been  
out in deep space with the _Saratoga_ he had forgotten about Starfleet's love of paperwork and red tape.  
And one of the things he knew he would be doing until launch was reading and signing countless official papers.

Another task he would be undertaking was the selection of new officers and crewmen. Nearly sixty of his former  
crew were transferring to the _Endeavor_ and he was grateful for every single one. But at the time of her destruction  
the _Saratoga_ had had only had a hundred and five crewmembers. The _Endeavor_ would have 1400.

That meant a LOT of new personnel to select.

The crew of the _Enterprise_ had already been selected before he became Captain. All of them handpicked by Pike  
and/or Spock. And when he had assumed command of the _Saratoga_ most of her crew had been serving with her  
before he ever joined Starfleet.

In the six years he had commanded the _Saratoga_ he had regularly selected new crewmembers every year,  
but never more than a dozen or so.

Now he had to figure out how to select over a thousand new personnel.

He sighed. Personnel was something that had been a lot on his mind. Not just new ones but old ones. Old ones  
that wouldn't be coming with him. It wasn't just his old ship that he missed.

Eleven couples and families were leaving. Twenty three crewmembers all together; twenty eight if one included  
their children. The twelve civilian personnel who had been on the _Saratoga_ were all leaving, along with their  
families. So altogether over forty people were leaving

Most would be going to stations or outposts. Not surprising- except for transports and freighters, _Delphis_ class ships  
were among the few family ships in Starfleet. Maybe that would change someday but for now…

Lieutenant Commanders Michael and Selene Freeman were transferring to Starbase 12. Its Commander, Admiral  
Justine Ripley had long had her eye on Michael for his skill at forensics and over the years had frequently teased  
Kirk about how she sooner or later she would 'swipe' one of his best Security officers from him.

 _I guess she did in the end. But Mike and Selene are planning to start a family and a Five Year Mission is no place for that._

Lieutenant Commander Hophea Patariki; Filars' long time friend and right hand was transferring to the recently  
launched _USS Orion_ as Chief Engineer.

 _He's more than earned it. Joyce is going to miss him though. We all will. It won't be the same without  
his booming voice._

L'Naym's good friend, Lieutenant Commander Sarah Richards would be heading to Larisel.

He smiled as he thought of Larisel, the planet that the _Saratoga_ discovered. Richards had fallen in love with  
the planet the moment she had first set foot on it. In the months since its discovery other survey teams had  
examined it and concluded that the world was a gold mine in both resources and knowledge. A long term research  
team was being put together that would be stationed on the planet for three years and Richards had been  
asked to head it.

 _It will be a great assignment. And I have a feeling that Paul Ruthers will be requesting to join the team._

The civilian naturalist had signed on to the _Saratoga_ two years previously and he and Richards had been dating  
for several months.

Lieutenant Commander Chen Li, former Head of Exobiology, had served on the _Saratoga_ for three years at the time  
of the attack. He was passionate about his field but rather retiring in personality and had been more than happy  
to let the more outgoing Lieutenant Commander Gloria Michaels, the _Saratoga's_ Head Zoologist, have the spotlight.  
He was transferring to the _USS Galileo_ , which had been launched last year.

 _He'll be missed, but he's not really interested in going on a Five Year mission. Plus the Galileo needs a new_  
 _Chief Science Officer. It will be a good placement._

Lieutenant Commander Monica Deerhorn was going to Starbase 11.

 _That's one of the key administrative areas in the Beta Quadrant. They'll certainly put a fine Security officer_  
 _like her to good use there. And Trisha will see a lot of important people growing up. Hope they're ready for her!_

Ensign Bazi was going to Starbase Serenity to become a Pediatrics Nurse.

 _She really found her niche._

Chief Petty Offer Laurence Tolliver, his former Chief Operations Manager, was going to Earth Spacedock.

 _He would have been great on the Endeavor; he's one of the best Operations Managers in the Fleet. But he's  
thinking about retiring in another couple years. And it will be good for Kevin to spend a couple of years on Earth  
during his teenage years. _

_But I'm going to miss him like crazy._

Over the years Tolliver had become a close confident and father-like figure to him.

Chief Petty Officer Ts'Uk was returning to his homeworld of Forca III.

 _He's brilliant in physics, radio-chemistry and exobiology. But he's been planning to retire for some time.  
Now he's going back home to take up two of his greatest loves: scholarship and teaching._

Chief Petty Officer Korme Ser'la, his former Head of Planetary Science, was transferring to the newly  
launched _USS Numidia._

 _She's one of the best in the fields of geology and archeology. Plus she can calm a Tellerite with her  
calm, peaceful nature. _

Petty Officer Ferien was a skilled pilot and also good at repairing shuttles. The elderly Morskin was somewhat  
grumpy, but had a good heart and was very fond of children. He was transferring to the _USS Kumari,_ a member  
of the _Delphis Pod_.

 _Us Delphis Pod members need to stick together._

The Mayberry's were going to Starbase 9 and the McDowells to Starbase Alpha.

 _They both orbit M class planets. Good places to raise kids. Plus there'll be plenty of new animals for Connor_  
 _to see. And Anna will get plenty of ideas for new inventions at a Starbase._

Crewmen Dalin and Monica O'Gill were going to Starbase 4. Kirk smiled again. That station was located near four  
important systems and there was heavy space traffic.

 _Plenty of work for two engineers._

Crewmen Raju Alluri and Carmen Bautista would be going to the Huen IV Terminal. The Huen System was one  
of the busiest areas in the Vraxel Sector. It served as both a Federation outpost, a trading port and a refuel  
and repair terminal. Dozens of ships went there everyday. Meaning plenty of work for the Shuttlebay Duo.

 _Not to mention the fact that a Starbase is a safer place for little Juanita to be born._

Crewmen Violet Bailey was returning to Earth for civilian duty and rejoining the staff of the Sato Linguistics Institute.

 _She'll be getting that house she promised Robert they'd move into. I know that she's going to miss Bones though._

Crewmen John Nordstrom and Ingrid Thorson were transferring to the Vanel Geological Institute.

 _The Institute is planetary based but they send their teams all over known space. Thorson will have plenty  
of cliffs and mountains to climb. And it'll probably do her good to be away from space duty for awhile.  
The attack really shook up both her and her husband. All they want now is to be somewhere where they can  
raise their new son in peace._

Former Cadet, now _Ensign_ T'Pree, would be on another Delphis Pod member, the _USS Andaman_.

 _Ren and I will have something new to joke about. He came to my aid after the Saratoga was destroyed and in_  
 _return he gets one of my crew._

And then of course there were his Soul Siblings, who even now where on their way to their homeworld of Nlia,  
where they would spend their leave.

Kirk's eyes misted. In the seven years he had served as Captain he had signed off on several transfers.  
Each time he had felt sadness as his hand, holding the stylus, signed away a crewmate.

It was nothing to what he had felt a few days ago as his stylus had signed away twenty two crewmembers.

But that had paled to the sorrow he felt as he once again picked up the stylus and signed away his Soul Siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Flashback*_

 _6/26/2265_  
 _Spackdock_  
 _Airlock 4_

 _Three figures stood silently in the airlock passage that connected the USS Endeavor with Earth Spacedock_

 _Crewmen Alyen, L'Naym and their children had arrived at Spacedock from Earth the day before and Kirk_  
 _had spent most of the day with them. Giving them a tour of his new vessel. Playing with his niece and nephew._  
 _Reminiscing with his Soul Siblings about the past and discussing the future. A day of priceless sharing._

 _But now a new day had come._

 _Today the Nlian family would be boarding a ship for Nlia. A month after that they would be heading to_  
 _the Calen Research Outpost, a planetary based biological and medical research center with a population  
of eight hundred. There would be_ _plenty of work for both a botanist and a medical assistant._

 _The outpost itself was a support/auxiliary for Medical Starbase III, located four light years away on_  
 _the edge of the Norana System. The huge station was known for its specialized care units and training_  
 _programs and boasted some of Starfleet's most seasoned medical officers among its personnel.  
Alyen, who never tired of developing his medical skills, was very eager for the chance to visit it.  
_

 _Both planets were located in core systems, well within Federation territory._ _Calen was a lush tropical world  
which had reminded Kirk of Hawaii the first time __he saw pics of it and had delighted L'Naym. The Norana  
system had an M class world, of mountains, plains and thick forests. __The population lived in twenty vast  
megalithic cities, leaving the remainder of the planet in a pristine state. They also placed great importance  
on healers and frequently hosted medical conferences. _

_Yes it would be a great assignment. Plenty of opportunities for learning and advancement and a great  
place to raise a family. _

_But three hearts were still breaking._

 _For six years they had walked together and now their paths were separating._

 _Kirk gently drew both his Soul Siblings into his arms. They wrapped their arms tightly around him._

 ** _Three Souls touched._**

 ** _*Jim. Beloved brother. Soul Sibling.*_**

 ** _*Shylea, Beloved sister. Tuskaro Beloved brother. Soul Siblings.*_**

 ** _*You are Jim. And you are ours.*_**

 ** _*You are Shylea and Tuskaro. You are one and you are mine.*_**

 ** _The Joined Souls felt the depth of the Touched Soul's love for them —his gratitude for everything  
that they had shared _****_together; laughter, tears, talks and memories, good and bad. His grief at  
leaving them…but knowing that he must._**

 ** _The Touched Soul felt the depth of the Joined Souls' love for him —their gratitude for everything  
that they had shared _****_together. Their grief at leaving him…but knowing that they must._**

 ** _For six years their paths and their destinies had lay together._**

 ** _But now it was time for them to part._**

 ** _It was time for the Touched Soul to go to a new, larger ship and in to deep space where he was  
meant to be._**

 ** _And the Joined Souls couldn't go with him._**

 ** _The Touched Soul went deep, deeper than he ever had before, but careful not to approach their Bond.  
He went ever deeper, _****_determined to lock the feel of his Soul Siblings deep within. They knew what  
he was doing and opened themselves gladly. He knew that they were also going deeper then ever  
before and opened himself gladly._**

 ** _*You are Jim. And you are ours. Always.*_**

 ** _*You are Shylea and Tuskaro. You are one and you are mine. Always.*_**

 ** _Three Souls embraced and drew closer and closer…communing, sharing, loving._**

 ** _Then gently pulled back._**

 ** _The Touched Soul didn't bother to hold back his tears. *Parted from me and never parted,*  
_** ** _he whispered, repeating the words of another dear friend, now gone._** ** _*Never and always  
touching and touched.* _**

**_*Parted from us and never parted,*_** ** _the Joined Souls responded, both their eyes also tear  
strained. *_** ** _Never and always touching and touched.*_**

 _Slowly all three moved out of each others' arms and stepped back._

 _"Now go, dear Soul Brother," L'Naym whispered. "And don't look back. For you will see us again."_

 _"And when you do it will be a day of joy,"_ _Alyen whispered._

 _Kirk nodded. "And my joy will be great," he whispered._

 _They turned and went in opposite directions. Kirk toward the Endeavor and uncharted space. Alyen and L'Naym_  
 _toward the Spacedock, Nlia and Calen._

 _None of them looked back._

 _*End Flashback*_


End file.
